russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Summer Station ID 2019 – ‘Summer Na, Kaibigan Ng Bayan’
April 20, 2019 IBC 13, the Philippines’ original No. 1 network and the undisputed No, 1 leading broadcasting network in the country, is celebrating its 60 years of Philippine entertainment by making waves among both television viewers and netizens with the launch of its much-anticipated summer station ID this Sunday, April 21. Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga Dubbed as “Summer Na, Kaibigan ng Bayan”, IBC 13’s summer station ID encapsulates what IBC 13 stands for as a network — creating meaning a friend and a meaningful friendship amongst its viewers through delivering a different kind of viewing experience that is central to the lives of Filipinos and every Filipino homes. Basti Gonzales (Diliman High School P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (Diliman High School P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (Diliman High School P.E. T-shirt) IBC President and CEO Kat de Castro shares, “The Station ID is carried over from our Kaibigan Mo campaign launched last January which signalled the network's quality programming: relive the Iconic yesteryears in a mix of light and meaningful entertainment programs; take a Bold stand on today's pressing issues with news and current affairs programs that not only deliver the news but also contribute to the nation-building; and mesmerize and Chill on the must see places and inspiring stories with educational and informative programs and world-class and action-packed sports programs that bring Filipinos together as one nation.” Joey de Leon “Summer Na, Kaibigan ng Bayan” station ID will feature a mix of Kaibigan stars and prominent IBC personalities, IBC News anchors, and executives who have come together to further intensify IBC 13’s mission to spread cheer and happiness to every Filipino in time for the summer season. The Station ID is accompanied by IBC 13’s jingle and the theme song “Kaibigan Mo” performed by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo. The same song is the theme song of IBC 13 that caught the attention of various international media organizations around the world. Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Michael Pangilinan, Josh Padilla Countless blue balls literally become catalysts of happiness as it magically turns the hot summer day into a big summer party. The Station ID also features various iconic locations where Filipinos usually celebrate and nurture happiness during the summer season – from the historic parks of Luneta and Quezon Memorial Circle to the pristine beaches of Subic. DJ Tom Taus, Megan Young, JC Tiuseco IBC 13 is also going all out to make sure that every Filipino will experience the fun and happiness brought about by their Station ID. In fact, the launch of the Station ID is the beginning of an extensive summer campaign of the Network. The theme “Kaibigan Mo” will be heard on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ and various radio stations nationwide. Giant blue balloons with IBC logo will also be scattered around the metro to literally bring forth the summer fun. The whole campaign is spearheaded by IBC Sales and Marketing, with IBC Creative Services Department, IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, IBC Entertainment Group, IBC Talent Center, IBC Sports, IBC News and Current Affairs, IBC Lingkod Kaibigan Foundation, IBC Regional, IBC Digital Terrestrial Television, IBC Interactive, IBC Licensing and Merchandising IBC Property Management, IBC International, IBC Safety and Security and IBC Corporate Communications . The station ID is produced by Straight Shooters Media Inc. and directed by Paolo Ramos. The network theme song “Kaibigan Mo” is written by DJ Tom Taus, Melchora Mabilog and Jessa Mae Gabon with the arranger of Jun Tamayo. The 4-minute Station ID signs -on and –off IBC 13’s programming beginning April 21 and is also available online via ibc.com.ph and facebook.com/ibctv13.